


-Sonnenaufgang- Die Tochter des Apollo [Percy Jackson]

by alidaisnotonfire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Bücher, Calypso - Freeform, Chiron - Freeform, Deutsch, Die Filme Sind Scheiße, Die Helden des Olymps, Die Tochter des Apollo, Frank Zhang - Freeform, Freundschaft, German, Götter, Hazel Levesque - Freeform, Helden, Kampf, Krieg - Freeform, Maya Reese, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Sonnenaufgang, Will Solace - Freeform, apollo - Freeform, leo valdez - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, wattpad
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidaisnotonfire/pseuds/alidaisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Reese dachte, sie wäre ein ganz normales Mädchen. Doch als sie angegriffen wird und nach Camp Half-Blood kommt, ändert sich alles für sie. Am meisten überrascht sie, ihren Cousin Percy Jackson, Sohn des Meeresgottes, dort anzutreffen. Es gehen Gerüchte um, sie sei auch ein Kind des Poseidon, doch als sie unter brutalen Umständen anerkannt wird, erscheint das Zeichen des Apollo über ihr, bald gefolgt von einer Nachricht, denn das Orakel funktioniert nicht mehr, aber Maya bekommt eine verhängnisvolle Prophezeiung, dessen Ursprung sich niemand erklären kann, nicht einmal das Orakel selbst. Trotz allem bricht sie, mit einem vorherbestimmten Begleiter und einem ihrer Freunde, auf um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen.<br/>Doch das alles ist nur der Anfang von etwas viel größeren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist auch auf meinem Wattpadprofil @alidaisnotonfire zu finden.

Das Ende meiner vertrauten Welt, begann damit, dass ich mit dem neuen Schüler in eine Gruppe eingeteilt wurde.

Er wurde vor zwei Wochen in unsere Klasse gesteckt, welche für mich auch noch relativ neu war. Meine achte Schule in zehn Jahren. Vermutlich lag es an meiner Hyperaktivität. Selbst dieses Halbjahr hatte ich schon zwei Verwarnungen kassiert, ohne dass ich was dafür konnte! Es war definitiv nicht meine Schuld, mir weh zu tun, wenn dieser verrückte Neue mich zwei Treppe hinunter warf!

Und jetzt sollte ich auch noch stundenlang mit ihm Gruppenarbeit machen. An diesem Tag, der Tag, der alles verändern sollte, hatten wir einen Vortrag über Politik und Wirtschaft. Also sollte ich wohl leider sterben. Ich wusste als ich diesen Gedanken dachte, noch gar nicht wie Recht ich damit haben sollte.

Am Morgen des besagten Tages weckte meine Mutter mich.

"Maya!" rief sie "Du kommst zu spät!"

Ich stand auf, zog mich an und kämmte meine blonden Haare, ganz langsam, aber die Zeit verging viel zu schnell. 

Ich wollte einfach nicht zu Schule! Der neue, Benjamin, versuchte immer irgendwelche Katastrophen zu verursachen. Ganz dicht war der auch nicht mehr.

Er trat nach mir, schubste mich in den Korridoren und zeigte mir zischend seine unnatürlich weißen und spitzen Zähne, wennimmer er an mir vorbei lief. Einmal warf er mich sogar eine Treppe runter, und als ich unten ankam, und durch die großen Fenster der Aula das Sonnenlicht auf mich viel, kam ein Lehrer vorbei. Ich rappelte mich schwummerig auf, während der Lehrer fragte was ich denn da tat, worauf ich erwiderte, dass Benjamin mich gestoßen hätte. Darauf hin meinte er nur "ich sollte dem Benjamin doch gefälligst keinen Anlass dazu geben". Ich meine, im Ernst?

Doch nichtmal beim Verursacher konnte ich mich beschweren, denn als ich mich umdrehte, war der Neue verschwunden.

Aber ich denke, mein Standpunkt ist soweit klar; ich wollte definitiv nicht zwei Stunden mit ihm allein verbringen und ein verdammtes Projekt machen.

"Maya Reese, komm sofort runter!" meinte meine Mutter, diesmal lauter"Leyla wird noch ohne dich fahren!"

Ich seufzte und trat zu ihr in die Küche, wo ich mich gegen die Arbeitsfläche lehnte. Sie drehte mir ein ein Glas Orangensaft an und schaltete das Radio ein. Während ich meinen Saft schlürfte, fing ein Nachrichtensprecher an zu reden.

"...deshalb berichten Tierforscher, alle Schlangenwesen hätten sich in letzter Zeit geradezu eigenartig verhalten, was durch globale Erder-" ich änderte den Sender. Wen interessierte das denn bitte, morgens um halb acht. 

Ich sah meine Mutter an, die gerade ihre Tasche für die Arbeit packte. Da sie in einem Friseursalon arbeitete, waren ihre Haare immer perfekt, ich weiß auch nicht wie sie das machte. Ich hatte ihre blauen Augen geerbt und auch ihre Gesichtszüge.

"Warum siehst du mich so an?" fragte sie verwundert. Ich zuckte nur mir den Schultern und schwang mir meinen Rucksack über die Schulter. Meine Mutter küsste mich kurz aufs Haar und schob mich dann zur Tür hinaus, mit der Bemerkung ich sei sowieso schon spät dran. 

Und ich stand für einen Moment regungslos im Flur, bevor ich seufzend die Stufen runter lief. Dann musste ich mich jetzt wohl beeilen um rechtzeitig zu meinem Tod zu kommen. Grandios.

Und das war alles nur der Anfang.


	2. Kapitel 2

Als ich aus dem Haus ging, stand Leyla schon da. Ihr braunes Haar in einem geflochtenem Zopf über die Schulter gelegt, und einer Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt. 

"Komm schon Maya! Wir sind spät dran! Ach nein, du bist spät dran!" 

Ja... War sie nicht reizend, meine Freundin Leyla... Ich mochte sie nicht wirklich aber sie wohnte in meiner Straße, weshalb wir nun mal zusammen zu Schule gingen. Auf dem Weg versuchte ich ihre umschweifenden Erzählungen über den neusten Gossip bestmöglich zu ignorieren.

"Ich muss aber mit ihr in eine Gruppe!" hörte ich Tommy sagen, als ich vor der leicht geöffneten Tür zum Kassenraum stand. Er stritt sich scheinbar mit meinem Klassenlehrer Mr. Brown. 

Tommy war ein Junge mit dem ich mich äußerst schnell angefreundet hatte. Wir saßen beim Mittagessen zusammen und er hatte immer alle Kurse mit mir, weshalb ich in der Schule niemals einen Moment allein war. Tommy wäre somit der einzige Zeuge falls Benjamin mich mal wieder umbringen will... Aber Tommy war mit Leyla in einer Projektgruppe. 

Er und Mr. Brown hatten mich noch nicht bemerkt. Ich wollte mich räuspern oder so, damit ich bemerkt wurde, aber mein Klassenlehrer beendete die Diskussion in dem er sagte: "Mr. Newman, zum letzten mal sie können nicht mit Miss Reese in eine Gruppe. Alles ist bereits festgelegt und dabei bleibt es." 

Tommy stampfte wütend auf, was wirklich ein sehr eigenartiges Geräusch machte. Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen aber er lief mitten in mich hinein. 

"Maya!" sagte er überrascht und musterte mich von oben bis unten.

"To-" wollte ich ihn begrüßen aber er unterbrach mich. Er wirkte leicht hektisch und sehr sehr ernst. 

"Maya" sagte er leise und besorgt "Mit wem bist du in einer Gruppe, Brown wollte es mir nicht sagen." Sein Ton wurde zum Ende hin drängender.

"Benjamin..." sagte ich leise und rollte genervt die Augen. Ihm stockte er Atem. Er humpelte aus dem Raum, aber jetzt noch stärker als sonst. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ mich allein. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen das Mr. Brown schon gegangen war. 

Es klingelte und ich ging zu dem Treffpunkt wo wir den Vortrag gehalten bekommen würden. Wir sollten stundenlang zugetextet werden und dann drei Stunden Plakate darüber machen. Und ich mit Benjamin. Oh Gott. Ich bereitete mich vor und hohlte meinen Block heraus damit ich Notizen machen konnte.

Der Vortrag begann und ich stellte mich in die hinterste Reihe. Ich war kein Erste-Reihe-Steher. Ich hatte dann immer panische Angst die Person vorne würde mir Fragen stellen oder so. 

Nach einigen Minuten erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich mit den Gedanken abschweifte und leise ein Lied meiner Lieblingsband vor mich hersummte. Doch da dies das letzte Projekt der Schuljahres sein sollte, zwang ich mich dazu wieder aufzupassen. 

Ich kritzelte also irgendwas hin, was der Typ da vorne uns über das amerikanische Wirtschaftssystem erzählte. Die Notizen waren für meine Verhältnisse echt detailliert. War vielleicht doch vernichtet so schlimm.

Doch plötzlich fühlte ich, wie jemand seine eiskalte, spindeldürre Hand grob um meinen Unterarm schloss. 

"Komm" zischte der jemand leise und riss an meiner Hand. Riss extrem stark an meiner Hand, so dass mein Block und Füller zu Boden fiel. Ich drehte mich genervt zu Benjamin um. 

"Hör zu du Vollidiot, ich will und ich werde mir nicht von dir meine Note versauen lassen. Lass mich dem Vortrag folgen." giftete ich ihn an und versuchte mein Handgelenk aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

"Halt die Fresse und komm!" zischte er. Wir standen in der letzten Reihe, so dass niemand es bemerkte, wie er mich gegen meinen Willen wegzog.


	3. Kapitel 3

Ich versuchte mich gegen ihn zu wehren, aber sein Griff war steinhart. Er zog mich schnell in die dunkelste Ecke des Schulhofes und dann durch eine Tür in eine gigantisch große Abstellkammer. Er ließ mich los und schubste mich zu Boden. Das fand er wohl witzig, denn er schmunzelte. 

"Was willst du Benjamin?" fragte ich wütend und sah zu ihm hoch.

"Wer sind die anderen Beiden?" seine Stimme war dunkel und rau, wie bei einem Kettenraucher. Er klang nicht wie sonst. Seine Augen funkelten giftgrün.

"Welche anderen Beiden?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wollte der noch mehr Leute in diese Kammer schleifen? Was hat der bitte vor? Jedenfalls fängt der sich gleich eine von mir. Der Typ konnte ganz schön nerven. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich wieder hochgerappelt und stand sicher auf den Füßen.

"Du weißt was ich meine!" fauchte er und seine Stimme war kalt und es hörte sich an als hätte sie einen Doppelklang. 

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest Benjamin." giftete ich zurück. Ich schaute mich um, um zu gucken ob wir allein waren. Diese Unterhaltung war zu bescheuert, da wollte ich nicht dass sie noch jemand mitbekam.

Als ich mich wieder zu ihm drehte stand er gebeugt da. Wie ein Raubtier vor dem Sprung. Seine Knochen standen unnatürlich unter seiner aschfahlen Haut hervor. Ich wollte zurück auf den Hof rennen, aber ich war wie paralysiert.

Er sprang, und es sah aus als würde er seine Haut zurücklassen, denn als er in der Luft war schien er wie ein Schatten. Diese Kreatur bestand nur aus tiefschwarzen Staubpartikeln und ein paar giftgrüner Augen. Doch statt Fingern schien er Krallen zu haben, und statt eines Mundes einen Schlund mit mehreren Reihen spitzer Zähne.

Ich stand einfach nur da, alles schien wie in Zeitlupe zu vergehen. Blitzschnell rammte er mich zu Boden, trotz seines Aussehens schien er solide zu sein.

Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien, bevor er seine Zähne in meinem Oberarm bohrte und seine Krallen meine Brust zerfetzten. Es fühlte sich an als stünde ich in Flammen. Mein Arm brannte dermaßen, es trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. War sein Biss giftig? Benjamin schnürte mir mit der Hand die Kehle zu, so das ich zu all dem Schmerz nicht mal mehr atmen konnte. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren?

Hattet ihr schonmal dermaßen Atemnot? Du versuchst mit aller Kraft zu atmen, aber du kannst nicht. Nach wenigen Sekunden tanzen dir bereits schwarze Flecken vor den Augen und du fängst an das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Natürlich kämpfst du erst dagegen an, aber wenn du den Schmerz in deinen Lungen nicht mehr aushalten kannst, gibst du doch nach und das war's dann. So fühlte ich mich gerade. 

So lagen wir da jetzt. Benjamin hatte ein Knie auf meiner Brust und die rasiermesserscharfen Klauen an meinem Hals. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen aber sofort Schnitt ich mich an seiner Hand. Ich spürte den Schmerz in meinem Oberarm immer deutlicher und meine Brust brannte immer mehr. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen aber ich kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht. Wenn ich jetzt die Augen schloss, dann schloss ich sie vermutlich für immer. Das wusste ich.

"Du hast 10 Sekunden mir zu sagen wer die anderen beiden und wo ihr ihn versteckt haltet." röchelte er und begann im Sekundentakt fester zu zudrücken.

Ich wollte ihn sagen dass ich noch immer keine Ahnung hatte wovon er redete, aber ich bekam keinen Laut heraus. Er hob seine freie Hand und lächelte grotesk mit seinem riesen Maul. Er ließ sie langsam sinken und ich wusste er würde sie mir in die Brust bohren aber da hörte ich eine Tür ins Schloss fallen. Jemand kam! 

Benjamin hielt in der Bewegung inne. Meine Sicht war getrübt, mir tanzten immernoch Punkte vor den Augen. Meine gelbe Bluse war rot getränkt. Ich drohte dass Bewusstsein zu verlieren aber ich konnte schemenhaft erkennen was vor sich ging. Benjamins Griff um meine Kehle lockerte sich und dann flog er plötzlich mit lautem Gekreische nach hinten. Er hatte einen Tritt bekommen. Mit zottigen Beinen. Warte was? War etwa ein Schaf hier drinnen? 

Ich kämpfte gegen die verschwommene Sicht aber es half nichts. Ich hörte nur noch das Kratzen von Krallen auf Stein und etwas dass sich anhörte wie Hufgetrappel. Dann war es still. 

Klonk Klonk Klonk..... Ich merkte das die seltsamen Schritte nun auf mich zu kamen. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen aber ich fiel sofort wieder auf den Rücken. Es machte ein Geräusch als würde ich in eine Pfütze fallen. Ich lag anscheinend in einer Blutlache. Aus meinem eigenen Blut. Na toll.

Die Gestalt die mit Benjamin gekämpft hatte, kniete neben mir nieder. Es war doch kein Schaf. 

Es war Tommy.


	4. Kapitel 4

"Tommy?" krächzte ich. Meine Stimme war schwach. 

"Hi. Bitte nicht bewegen" sagte er, als ich von ihm weg zuckte. Es war eindeutig Tommy, doch wie? Das Ding- war es überhaupt noch Benjamin?- hätte ihn doch zerfetzen müssen.

Ich drehte den Kopf und suchte nach dem Tier das die Geräusche verursacht hatte. Aber es war kein Tier da, und auch kein menschliches Wesen oder irgendwas. Nur Tommy. Ich schrie unterdrückt auf, beinah panisch und kroch von ihm weg. Meine Wunden pochten. 

"Maya" , sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme, "Maya, du hast viel Blut verloren und es sieht aus als hätte es dich infiziert. Wir müssen ins Camp"

Wundervoll. Mal wieder wusste ich nicht über was geredet wird. Ich kroch weiter von ihm weg. Ich stöhnte auf als ein Schmerz mich in der Bewegung erfasste. Er kam mir nach und ich hörte das ich mir das Geräusch nicht eingebildet hatte. 

"Du-Du bist... Du bist zur hälfte Schaf!" stieß ich voller Panik hervor.

"Ziege" berichtigte er mich "ich bin zur hälfte Ziege." 

Ich stoppte mein jämmerlichen Fluchtversuch durch wegkriechen. 'Wo ist Benjamin? Wieso hast du mich gerettet und wer bist du wirklich? Worüber hat er geredet?' Diese Fragen brannten mir auf der Zunge und ich wollte sie auch stellen aber Tommy bemerkte dass ich tief Luft hohlte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Maya, bitte vertrau mir. Du musst jetzt mitkommen. Wir müssen ins Camp oder du stirbst." Jetzt klang er zur Abwechslung mal panisch. "Ich bin dein Beschützer und ich werde dich ins Camp bringen. Das ist meine Aufgabe." 

Ich wollte ihn widersprechen aber meine Stimme versagte. Mein Körper brannte und ich konnte mich nicht mehr in der Gegenwart halten. Ich stürzte hoffnungslos in bodenlose Leere.

Als ich aufwachte, bemerkte ich erst, dass ich ohnmächtig gewesen war. Was für ein krassen Traum ich gerade hatte, das würde mir nie jemand glauben. Seufzend bewegte ich mich und bereute es sofort. Ein krasser Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Körper und ich schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

"Maya?" fragte eine Stimme. Oh Gott. Ich hatte nicht geträumt. Blitzartig öffnete ich die Augen und sah wirklich Tommy vor mir. Wir fuhren gerade in einem schäbigen Auto eine geschwungene, ländlichere Straße entlang. Wo zur Hölle waren wir bitte? Das sah nicht mehr sonderlich nach New York City aus.

Ich saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und mir klappte der Mund auf. Wenn ich nicht halluziniert habe, hieß das wohl, dass Benjamin sich wirklich in ein Schattendings verwandelt und mich attackiert hatte. Gut zu wissen. 

Und mir fiel wieder ein das ich neben Tommy saß und das brachte mich dazu noch einmal um Atem zu ringen. Er dachte vermutlich dass ich hyperventilieren würde.

"Maya, bleib ruhig. Ich kann dir alles erklären. Wirklich, es gibt für alles eine logische Erklärung"

"Wo fahren wir hin? Ich muss nach Hause! Meine Mutter wartet sicher schon! Es ist dunkel draußen, wie lange fahren wir denn schon?"

Ich hatte noch viel mehr Fragen aber ich wartete erstmal auf Antworten. Erst dann fiel mir noch eine weitere unglaublich offensichtliche Sache auf und ich fragte mich ob mein Gehirn bei dem Angriff wohl beschädigt worden war. Tommy fuhr. 

"TOMMY?! Kannst du überhaupt Auto fahren?" kreischte ich. Das fand er wohl ziemlich witzig, denn er lachte nur 

"Ja natürlich kann ich fahren. Und deine Mutter weiß übrigens bescheid, dass ich dich ins Camp bringe. Aber jetzt sag mal, wie geht es dir?" Sein lächeln verschwand und ein besorgter Ausdruck schlich auf sein Gesicht.

Mein Arm und mein Oberkörper schmerzten höllisch und jeder Atemzug hinterließ ein schmerzhaftes Prickeln in meiner Brust. Ich schaute meinen zerschundenen Körper an und versuchte mich nicht zu ärgern. Meine gelbe Bluse, ich betone, meine gelbe Lieblingsbluse war ein zerrissener Fetzen und außerdem dreckig und Blutverschmiert. So wie meine schwarze Hose und der Rest meines Körpers genau genommen auch. 

"Oh ich fühle mich super. Danke der Nachfrage." meinte ich sarkastisch. 

"Könnte ich vielleicht jetzt ein paar antworten erhalten? Zum Beispiel wer zur Hölle, oder besser WAS zur Hölle bist du?! Halb Schaf- ähm ich meine halb Ziege, halb Mensch? Klingt wie ein schlechter Fantasy Roman. Oder wie irgendeine Art Mythos!" Die letzen Worte waren spöttisch gemeint, aber er war ernst.

"Das IST Mythologie, Maya! Ich bin ein Satyr. Dein persönlicher Beschützer und meine Aufgabe ist es dich sicher ins Camp zu bringen." Gerade noch klang er fröhlich aber jetzt veränderte sich etwas in seiner Stimme. Er klang enttäuscht "Aber damit habe ich ja auf ganzer Linie versagt. Aber ich war mir nun mal nicht ganz sicher bei dir. Genauso wenig wie das Monster. Wegen deinem Alter und allem." Eigentlich wollte ich Antworten aber er verwirrte mich immer mehr.

"Du warst dir mit mir nicht sicher? Und welches Monster? Meinst du Benjamin?" Er antwortete nicht.

Es fing an zu regnen und er hatte alle Mühe damit den Wagen auf der holprigen Landstraße zu halten. Dann tat er etwas sehr eigenartiges was mich eigentlich nicht hätte überraschen dürfen. Er schnupperte in die Luft.

"Oh Nein. Bei den Göttern. Maya, halt dich fest!" 

"Was ist?" fragte ich und versucht mich im Sitz nach hinten zu drehen, aber da wollte mein Körper nicht ganz mitmachen.

"Er hat Verstärkung gerufen!" meinte er nur.

Tommy beschleunigte auf das Doppelte. Wir rasten die Straße nach Long Island hinab, wie ich auf einem Schild lesen konnte.

Plötzlich hörte ich Geheul und dieses Geräusch ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Ich schauderte, aber diese Bewegung schmerzte mehr als gedacht. Es fühlte sich so an als würde mein ganzer Arm taub werden.

Juhu, ich war ja so lang nicht mehr ohnmächtig, da kann man ja mal wieder abdriften. Danke Körper. 

Ich kämpfte um klare Sicht und erkannte in der ferne einen Hügel. Wir hielten darauf zu. Das Geheul wurde lauter und Tommy fuhr schneller. Ich sah in den Rückspiegel und sah mindestens fünf schwarze Schatten die das Auto verfolgten.

Ich wusste wenn die uns einholen, waren wir geliefert.


	5. Kapitel 5

Die fünf schwarzen Schatten verschwanden wieder aus meinem Blickfeld und Tommy stellte den Motor ab. Wir sprangen aus dem Wagen und die Bewegung ließ mich beinahe zusammenklappen. Wir waren am Fuße des Hügels angekommen. 

"Los! Nach oben! Sobald wir auf dem Hügel sind, bist du in Sicherheit." versicherte er mir. Ich wollte los laufen stolperte aber so gleich. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn ließ ja schon zu wünschen übrig wenn ich nicht am verbluten war, also könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie es gerade mit meiner Koordination aussah.

Tommy seufzte, schaute sich besorgt um und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter. Wir kletterten den Hügel hoch und er stützte mich so gut es eben ging. Es war mühsam, da ich immer wieder über Löcher im Boden (und gelegentlich über meine eigenen Füße) stolperte weil die Kraft meine Beine verließ und er mich auffangen musste.

Ich hörte wieder ein Kreischen, wagte es aber nicht mich um zu sehen. Endlich waren wir oben angelangt und ich stützte mich an einer Tanne ab, die ganz allein da stand. Unendlich weit entfernt sah ich Lichtpunkte. Häuser. 

'Wunderbar. Sicherheit. Medizin.' zählte ich in meinen Gedanken auf. Dann knurrte mein Magen 'Cheeseburger' fügte ich in meiner Liste hinzu.

Aber dann kam das Problem. Es schien mehr als einen Kilometer weg zu sein. Ich drehte mich um. Tommy erstarrte. Die Schatten hatten uns somit erfolgreich eingeholt. 

"Lauf." sagte Tommy "Lauf immer weiter auf die Lichter zu. Hör nicht auf zu laufen bis du auf der Terasse stehst. Und dreh dich bloß nicht um." Ich schaute ihn entsetzt an.

"Nein." meinte ich "Ich lass dich nicht allein mit diesen... diesen Wesen! Ich weiß nicht ob du wusstest aber die sind zu fünft oder mehr!"

Ich atmete schwer von der Anstrengung den Hügel hoch zu klettern. Wie oft hatte ich jetzt schon eine unkontrollierte Atmung an einem Tag? Ich wusste es nicht mehr aber es konnte auf keinen Fall gesund sein. Mein Brust hob und senkte sich so stark dass die Wunde bestimmt weiter aufriss. Ich stöhnte vor Schmerz und ich bemerkte nicht wie die Monster stehen blieben um sich in Form aufzustellen.  
Tommy zückte etwas das aussah wie ein zurecht geschliffener Holzklotz. Er pustete hinein und erklangen Töne, die die vorrückenden Schatten verlangsamten. 

Ich wollte mich hinlegen zusammenrollen und schlafen, aber ich zwang mich stehen zu bleiben. Ich lehnte noch immer an der Tanne. Seine Musik schläferte mich ein, aber die unmittelbare Gefahr vor mir rüttelte mich wieder wach. 

Ich konzentrierte mich und blendete den schmerz aus. Nach dem Stand des Mondes zu urteilen war es ungefähr Mitternacht, also konnten wir erst in gut sieben Stunden mit der Sonne rechnen. Ich hasste die Dunkelheit. Nichts war schlimmer für mich, als diese dämliche Orientierungslosigkeit in der Nacht.

Tommys Musik wurde schneller und ich erkannte das es sich bei seinem Instrument um eine Rohrflöte handeln musste. Die Schatten wurden wieder schneller und auch Tommy erhöhte das Tempo seiner Musik. 

"Hör bloß nicht auf zu spielen!" meinte ich. Er hob eine Augenbraue wie um zu sagen "Hab ich nicht vor". Die Schatten schienen dagegen anzukämpfen und schafften es sich wie in Zeitlupe zu bewegen.

Plötzlich rissen sie sich komplett los und rannten-oder flogen?- weiter auf uns zu. Ich hob einen Gegenstand vom Boden auf um wenigstens irgendwas zur Verteidigung zu haben, ich bezweifelte zwar das ein Stock oder ein Stein, was auch immer ich aufgehoben hatte zur Verteidigung diente aber irgendwas musste ich ja tun. 

Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit glitt ein Schatten auf Tommy zu und ich hatte keine Zeit über mein Verhalten nachzudenken. Ich schmiss mich vor ihn und rammte den Stein den ich aufgesammelt hatte in das Monster hinein. Sobald der Schatten den Stein berührte fiel er zu dem Staub zusammen aus dem er bestand.

"Was zum-?" setzte ich an. Ich konnte nicht ganz glauben was ich da gerade gemacht hatte.

"Danke Maya." sagte Tommy keuchend. "Aber wie hast du das gemacht?" Er schaute mich verwundert an. 

"Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung..." Meinte ich und schaute den Stein an. Scheinbar hatten glänzende Steine eine gewisse Wirkung auf Monster. 

"Darf ich mal sehen?" fragte er. Ich gab es ihm und er nickte. 

"Himmlische Bronze. Eine der wenigen Stoffe der Monster vernichten kann." Ich hatte keine Ahnung was Himmlische Bronze war aber es interessierte mich auch nicht. Ich hatte gerade das erste der Monster getötet, aber da warteten noch eine Menge mehr.

Sie zögerten kurz weil es sie scheinbar verwunderte das ich ihren Kumpel pulverisiert hatte. 

"Nimm du die Bronze ich kann eh nicht damit umgehen." meinte ich. Er schüttelte den Kopf aber ich achtete nicht auf ihn. Die Schatten kamen schneller auf uns zu und ihre grotesken Gesichter zum Lächeln verzogen.

Ich wünschte es wäre heller. Ich wünschte die Sonne würde aufgehen, damit ich vielleicht irgendeine verdammte Schwachstelle bei diesen Viechern finden konnte. Ich hatte genung Bücher gelesen um zu wissen dass man seinen Gegner möglichst gut kennen sollte. Aber es war stock dunkel. Die Sterne und der Mond warfen nur sehr schwaches Licht auf dem Boden.

Plötzlich wurde alles noch schwärzer. Ich spürte die Ohnmacht kommen. Letztendlich wurde das alles doch zu viel für meine Wunden. Meine Knie gaben unter mir nach und ich glitt zu Boden. Ich hörte Tommy meinen Namen schreien und die Monster glücklich Kreischen. Wenigstens einer freute sich das ich mich verbittert an meinem Bewusstsein festklammerte.

Tommy versuchte die Monster von mir abzulenken, also er konnte mir nicht helfen. Ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln, und auf einmal war da etwas, irgendetwas in meiner Brust. Anders als der stechende Schmerz. Eine Art... angenehmes Ziehen. 

Tommy schrie mir etwas zu, aber ich hörte ihn nicht, denn das Gefühl war so stark, dass ich nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm. Es war eigenartig, doch es überlagerte alles. Für einen Moment überlagerte es sogar den Schmerz. 

Dann passierte etwas, dass Ziehen wurde stärker, die Welt um mich herum schärfer, meine Wahrnehmung besser. Es war als sah ich die Welt das erste Mal richtig. Ich fühlte mich wieder stark, unglaublich stark. Es war dieses Gefühl, es war so unglaublich dass es mir Kraft verlieh. 

Ich dachte nicht mehr, ich handelte. Alles war nun so klar, kein Schmerz vernebelte meine Sinne. Ich sprang auf die Füße und lief langsam auf die Monster zu. 

Das merkwürdige Ziehen wanderte von meiner Brust hinauf in die Schulter und dann meinen Rechten Arm hinunter. In der Handfläche stoppte es. Es würde immer heftiger. Meine Hand kribbelte warm, wie die Strahlen der Sommersonne die die Haut kitzeln. 

Ich streckte sie so aus dass dass meine Handfläche zu den Monstern zeigte. Mit dem anderen Arm schob ich den verdutzten Tommy hinter mich und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf die Monster zu. 

Die Viecher waren verwirrt, vermutlich weil mein Gesicht frei von jeder Angst war. Ich schaute genau genommen überlegen und vielleicht ein bisschen fröhlich. Ein Monster kreischte und dann brach die Hölle los. 

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Meine ausgesteckte Hand riss auf und ein greller Lichtblitz durchzuckte die Dunkelheit. Es war heller als ich es vertragen konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu erblinden. Alles war überwältigend, für einen kurzen Augenblick wich die Dunkelheit.

Die Monster verstummten. Für immer, vermutlich. Der Schmerz in meiner Handfläche klang ab, und der in meiner Brust kehrte zurück. Auch die Kraft verließ mich und die Ohnmacht kam schlagartig und endgültig. 

Ich sank zu Boden und ließ mich ins Nichts fallen, ohne Widerstand zu leisten


End file.
